geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Corlia
Empress Corlia del Lunarosse is the Empress of Lunarosse. It's unknown how she obtained the power to create the Lunarosse country or her miraculous powers nonetheless. She can revive people whom she believes didn't deserve death, and can bestow blessings to those who speak kindly of her. Physical Appearance Corlia is a fair-skinned woman with forest green eyes and waist-length, straight, chestnut brown hair. She wears a long-sleeved, strapless and pleated dark green dress with light green sleeves and long skirt, as well as a gold necklace and tiara. A forest green cape dons her shoulders at all times. She has painted her lips a ruby red and applies blue eyeshadow to her eyelids. In her concept, Corlia's dress was originally consisting of a green top and a yellow skirt. This was scrapped in favor of the final product. Personality Corlia behaves like most benevolent princesses as seen in fairy tales and other stories: kind, gentle, loving, reasonable, and respectful. Everything she does is out of love to her subjects. She dons a darker and crueler personality after a disastrous event takes place in the game. In this state, she is full of hatred and vengeful, demanding execution almost immediately. This make her appear more like a spoiled child than a well-mattered adult. Abilities As the Empress of Lunarosse, Corlia has the power over creation, life, death, etc. With a flick of her wrist, she can grant anyone's wish as long as they have been good in their life. She restores life to those she deems unworthy of dying, granting them a second chance to live. It's possible she can speak with animals and plant life, but this wasn't shown in-game. She's a powerful spellcaster, able to use any and all spells in the game without having a Glyph equipped to her. She has shown when she sings, depending on the melody, she can affect the area around her. Trivia *Corlia holds the record of a character with the most themes, three at the most. The first is entitled "The Queens" from Secret of Evermore that usually plays during her scenes. The second is entitled "A Ruined Empress" - an abridged version of "The Dark Goddess" - from Lunar: The Silver Star Story that plays when she becomes angered. The last is entitled "A Shattered Promise" - the other half of "The Dark Goddess" - that plays when she invokes her singing ability. *Corlia was originally set to be an only child, but this was changed when Garrett was introduced to the story. An older sister was intended to make an appearance, but this was scrapped during development. *As embarrassing as it is to say, Gemini Drake goes onto state this isn't the first time he ever used the Corlia character. Originally, she was the main antagonist of a story he made up in second grade all the way into fifth where she was an evil sorceress plotting to take over the world, very similar to that of Rita Repulsa. As time went on, her character changed to that of a Queen Beryl-type character from Sailor Moon. Her ultimate fate found her losing her power, having been stripped of it for her constant failures that eventually led to her dying as the sun rose the next day. **Hey, I was little, young, and stupid back then. Gimme a break! *One player compared her to Mewt from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, something that was not intended in the development process. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:NPC Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction